


World 1-1:Baby Brothers Always Get Lost

by orphan_account



Series: Luigi's Padded Adventure! [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Right in front of the castle stood a grassy,hilled area,dotted with item blocks,coins,and all sorts of flora and fauna native to the Mushroom Kingdom. There were a few goombas around,not too much of a threat. Which was good,since Mario had to carry Luigi around most of the time. Luckily he was currently sleeping,comfortably latched onto Mario’s back and suckling on his pacifier. The older brother smiled a bit before heading off into the area.

For the most part,there was little difficulty,aside from having to carry around Luigi. He slept most of the time too,so Mario didn't have to worry about him much. As much as he didn't want to,he had to resign himself to simple jumps and such,instead of backflips and rolling. He also felt weighed down,too-Luigi was pretty lightweight for someone his age,but it still is a burden to carry around a full grown person,especially one who is currently sleeping on your back.

However,Mario had just gotten to the checkpoint flag when Luigi started to whimper and squirm,causing Mario to stop suddenly. “Bro?” he asked.  
And then Luigi started crying and squirming. 

Mario hoisted him off of his shoulders and cradled him in his arms,gently bouncing him to try and calm him. “Shhhshhh...Don’t cry,Weegie..” he soothed,gently stroking Luigi’s cheeks. The younger brother continued to cry,kicking and squirming. “Non piangere, fratellino..” Mario attempted to calm him down-stroking his cheeks,gently rocking him,even singing to him,but all to no avail. It was obvious that he wanted something...but what? Mario just wanted him to stop crying,so he assumed that poor Luigi was hungry.

“You hungry,Weegee?” Mario cooed. Luigi stopped crying (although he whimpered) at the mention of food. Maybe he was hungry.

Mario sighed and sat down,dropping the diaper bag and setting his brother down and removing his pacifier from his mouth. He rummaged through the bag,looking for the baby food jars. Or the powdered milk,but Mario assumed he wanted the baby food.

While Mario was looking for the food, Luigi had gotten distracted watching a butterfly flutter around his head,and had crawled off to play with his new butterfly friend. He crawled past a few crates and through a small stream to find the butterfly. A few Koopas eyed the crawling plumber but ignored him,seemingly not interested. 

Luigi followed the butterfly until it flew out of reach,but then the stream he was standing in (on all fours) caught his attention. After staring at the reflection in the water,he gently patted the surface of the water with his gloved fist,creating a small splash. Interesting… He patted the surface again,this time creating a larger splash.   
Giggling,Luigi crawled into the stream and paddled around in it,splashing the water with both of his hands. He was too busy having fun and splashing around,he didn’t notice the fridgid stream water soaking into his diaper.  
\--  
Meanwhile,Mario had gotten the baby food jars out and was ready to feed Luigi,only to notice that Luigi had disappeared.   
Mario felt a surge of panic rush through him. Where’d he go? Did he crawl off somewhere? Did someone run off with him? He picked up the diaper bag and the jars of baby food,stuffed them into his pocket and looked around.

“Luigi?” He called,hoping Luigi would at least recognize Mario’s voice,if not his own name. No response.  
Mario was getting worried. What if something happened to Luigi? He had continued toward a few vines growing when he heard giggling,followed by splashes.

Mario continued in the direction of the sounds until he found a small stream. And there was Luigi,splashing around in the stream,giggling happily. The sight was something to behold-his younger brother,with the mental capacity of a baby,playing in a stream.  
Mario couldn't help but smile at the sight,watching his brother innocently playing in the water. He looked so happy...but then he noticed the stream water soaking into his diaper. He went over and picked up his brother,effectively surprising him.

“Sorry bro,but I gotta feed you..” Mario teased. He could feel the cold river water being squeezed out of his brother’s diaper like a sponge and soaking into his shirt and overalls. “...And get you into a dry diaper.” Strangely enough Luigi took this surprisingly well,no screaming or kicking or crying-instead he only cooed happily,gently placing a cold,wet,gloved hand right on the tip of Mario’s nose.

The older brother shivered a bit in response. “You’re not cold or anything?” Funny enough Luigi actually responded-he giggled and kicked a bit almost as if to say “nope!”   
Mario carried him to a sunnier area,hoping that the warmth from the sunlight would warm them up a bit. Once they got there,Mario laid his brother down on his back,peeled off his wet gloves and shirt,and untaped his sopping wet diaper. Luigi didn’t need to be cleaned up or anything,so Mario only taped on a fresh,dry diaper and slid some warm and dry mittens on his hands. He then dressed Luigi in one of the spare onesies he had packed for him,just to warm him up a bit. All while Luigi looked around,cooing and babbling contentedly.

“You seem to be awake now,earlier you were almost in a coma.” Mario teased,picking up Luigi and tickling him.The younger brother squealed and kicked,giggling happily. Mario couldn’t help but smile,watching Luigi giggle and squeal was just adorable. “Alright that's enough,” the older brother sighed,setting Luigi down on the ground. “You hungry?”   
\--  
“Pears or apples,bro?” Mario asked,pulling out the baby food jars from earlier,along with a plastic spoon. The older brother watched as Luigi stared at the jars with wide eyes,then finally pointed at the applesauce jar with a cheerful “Gah!” Apparently he also lost his ability to speak,too...but Mario couldn't help but smile as he unscrewed the applesauce jar,popped the lid off and scooped up a spoonful of applesauce,watching as Luigi eagerly leaned towards the spoonful of mush and ate it right off of the spoon.  
“You like it,baby bro?” Mario cooed. Luigi giggled and babbled in response and reached for the spoon,as if to say “more!”

Mario chuckled and scooped out another spoonful of applesauce. “Here comes the airplane!” This time the older brother waved the spoonful around while making cheesy airplane sounds. In all honestly,Mario felt ridiculous...but that didn’t matter,because Luigi obviously enjoyed it as he squealed happily and ate the spoonful whole. “I see someone likes their applesauce,” Mario teased,scooping out a spoonful,almost grinning as Luigi eagerly watched his older brother scoop out a nice glob of applesauce.

“You must be a hungry baby~...” he cooed as he fed Luigi the third spoonful,watching his baby bro swallow it whole. He was personally glad that Luigi wasn't a picky eater-but he sure was a messy eater. There was applesauce dribbling down the corner of his mouth,and somehow a few splatters on his cheeks. Mario scraped off some of the mush from his brother’s lips,pulled out a baby wipe and cleaned off the spoon,then used the same wipe to clean his brother’s face,struggling to adequately wipe off Luigi’s cheeks because he kept squirming and giggling. Once that was done,he re-capped the jar and put everything away and picked up Luigi. “Better now?” he asked,booping his nose. Luigi’s response was adorable-he giggled and squirmed,and then proceeded to suckle his fist. Mario set him down and watched him crawl about-but not letting him go too far of course.

Mario couldn't stay long though-he was in a hurry. But he wanted to make sure that everything was ready-and by that,he meant checking his brother’s diaper and seeing if he needed a change. “C’mere,you little stinker..” he teased,picking up his younger brother who was currently crawling towards something shiny-eliciting a startled scream from him as he was suddenly carried away. He unzipped Luigi’s onesie,pulled back the diaper and inspected for anything suspicious. Nothing...yet. It also appeared dry, and that was a good thing. Luigi squirmed and kicked a bit,trying to break free and find the shiny thing he was looking for.

“Alright alright-calm down,Weegie.” Mario gently set him down and went through the diaper bag to make sure he had everything he needed.   
Meanwhile,Luigi immediately crawled towards whatever was shining-the glints lead to a plain warp pipe-nothing special,really. Curious, the younger brother leaned into the warp pipe to get a closer look-but leaned too far into it and fell in.

Thankfully he landed on his (heavily) padded bottom.   
He crawled around for a bit,climbing up up the stacked blocks that were there,until he found the shiny object he was searching for-a Star Coin! 

Luigi reached for the glittering object and stared at it,his eyes wide in awe. The Star Coin was beautiful-a large,pointed edged,medallion-like object with gold trimming,a white backdrop and a large shimmering star in the middle of it. 

Once the padded plumber picked up the item...he immediately started to chew on it. It didn’t seem useful for anything else...and it made a nice chew toy. The surface of the item was cool to the touch,and it felt nice to chew on. That’s when he realized that there was another pipe in the room…

Still holding on to his newfound chew toy,Luigi crawled over to the second pipe and climbed in-and soon found himself back where he was earlier,in front of the pipe that led to the secret underground area. And apparently just in time,too-the first thing he saw was Mario dashing over to him,slinging around the still-unzipped diaper bag in panic.  
“Luigi-!! Oh my God,I thought I lost you baby bro!” the older brother nearly shouted,out of breath. He quickly snatched him up and hugged him tightly. “Don’t ever run away like that again,okay?” The younger brother just stared in confusion,his “toy” still in his mouth. Mario noticed,too-his eyes widened and within a few seconds he (gently) took the Star Coin away from his brother’s grip.

“You found a Star Coin?! But...But how?!” the older brother exclaimed.  
Luigi stared,then pointed back at the pipe seconds later,a sound of confusion escaping him. He kicked his legs a bit.  
\---  
“Nevermind that,we need to leave now. Come on,baby bro.” Mario chuckled,adjusting the diaper bag so he’d have a better grip on Luigi. “You ready?”  
“Gaa~baa,” Luigi replied,suckling on his gloved fist.

Mario smiled and went on his way while Luigi looked around,his eyes bright and shining. Everything looked so intriguing...He cooed and giggled happily as a butterfly flew by and landed on his nose.  
Mario couldn't resist the grin spreading across his face as he listened to his little brother’s coos and gurgles,knowing that he was content and happy,not to mention so innocent...Heck,Luigi was always innocent,even before he was mentally regressed. Maybe things would turn out okay after all,he thought as he jumped up and grabbed the flagpole,then slid down (all while Luigi squealed and kicked in excitement)

“You like that,bro?” Mario chuckled. Luigi clapped happily and pointed at the flagpole,obviously wanting to go down again.  
“You wanna go again?” Mario cooed. “Alright then!” He made his way up the steps again,and when he reached the top he lunged for the flagpole,grabbed on and slid down. Luigi absolutely loved this as he squealed excitedly. This went on about a couple more times before Mario had to stop.  
“Come on,baby bro. I know you want to play,but we have to keep going,okay?”  
But Luigi whined in protest,reaching back at the flagpole. Mario sighed and ignored his baby brother’s pleas and continued on...only for Luigi to start crying loudly,kicking and screaming.

“Oh,no no no no no..Don’t cry,baby bro…” Mario panicked,trying to ease his brother’s tantrum. He hoisted the younger plumber off of his back and into his arms as he gently bounced him up and down,but all to no avail-this did nothing to quell Luigi’s screams and cries.

Mario was running out of ideas.  
“Shhhshhh...Don’t cry..” He tried and tried to calm down his crying and screaming brother. But nothing seemed to be working. The older brother even tried offering him back the Star Coin to chew on-only for Luigi to refuse even that. Ok,now he was really out of ideas. Desperate to calm his brother down,he cradled him in his arms and slowly rocked his little brother back and forth as a sort of last resort. He didn’t think this would calm his brother’s tantrum...  
...but surprisingly enough,this seemed to help-Luigi calmed down only a little bit,but he wasn’t screaming his lungs out. He still seemed to be upset as he whimpered and sniffled.

“There now...Are you feeling better?” Mario cooed. He noticed that Luigi was trying to nuzzle himself closer to Mario’s chest. “I think it’s time for a nap… Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” he asked,not really caring if Luigi had no idea what he said. But he seemed to have understood-he gripped Mario’s shirt tightly,still whimpering a bit.

“Calm down,baby bro... You’ll be okay. Just relax…” Mario whispered,slowly and gently rocking Luigi in his arms. He whimpered a bit,rubbing his eyes. It was obvious that he was in need of a nap.  
“Shhhshhh...Don’t cry,don’t cry.” Mario soothed,gently wiping away his brother’s tears. Once he was sure Luigi was calm he started to sing,slowly and gently. 

“Hush little Weegie,don’t say a word, big bro’s gonna buy you a mockingbird..” he sang,slowly rocking his little brother's body. “And if that mockingbird don’t sing,big bro’s gonna buy you a diamond ring..”   
So far this seemed to work-Luigi yawned softly and rubbed his eyes again,nuzzling closer to Mario’s chest. Smiling,the elder plumber gently stroked his baby brother’s cheeks,further soothing the drowsy Luigi to sleep. His eyelids were noticeably fluttering as they tried to stay open.

“And if that diamond ring turns brass,big bros gonna buy you a looking glass~.” Mario continued to sing,his voice surprisingly low and smooth. “And if that looking glass gets broke,big bro’s gonna buy you a cart and bull…” 

Mario had barely finished the fourth verse of the lullaby when Luigi finally fell asleep,his breathing slow and soft. Smiling,Mario nudged a pacifier into Luigi’s mouth,and stroked his cheeks again when he started to suckle slowly. “That's all you wanted,huh lil' bro? You just needed a nap…” Mario cooed,lifting Luigi up and cradling him in a comfortable position. He responded well enough-he shifted around a bit before nuzzling into Mario’s neck,suckling on his paci. With a smile,Mario picked up his diaper bag and continued on into the next level.


End file.
